Everyone needs someone to love
by Seank19
Summary: When Derek's sister shows up its a total surprise to him and mostly everyone else.Isaac is drawn to her for some reason a reason even he doesn't know.What does Cora have in store for Beacon Hills ? your gonna have to read to find out ! enjoy :) this story is a Cora X Isaac fan fic
1. Chapter 1

_Okay welcome everyone to a new story i am starting its gonna be an Issac X Cora story. I know Cora was just introduced on the show and not much is known about her but i wanted to start this as soon as here is the first chapter i hope you guys enjoy it i had a good time starting it and i have a feeling its gonna be a good story._

_''How can she be alive?''_

_''I don't know how is Peter alive ?''_

_''That's different''_

_''How?''_

As i slowly started to wake i could here faint sounded like people's voice i i sat up i could still he them i walked towards the voice's.I leaned against the door way as i realized who's voices they were. They were Derek and Scott.

''Who are you talking about?'' i asked with a raised eyebrow.

I must of caught them off guard because they both stared at me.

''Do i have to ask again ?'' i said after at least 20 seconds of silence.

''My sister'' Derek said as he sat down on the couch.

''Laura ?'' i asked

''No Isaac his little sister Cora'' Scott said

''Cora ?'' i asked while giviing a confused look towards Derek.

''Yeah Cora'' Derek got up ''I don't know how she survived the fire so don't even ask'' He said as he walked past me.

''i wa...'' Scott cut me off ''There's no use in arguing we need to find answers'' Scott told me as he went and stood next to Derek.

''So she was the girl i seen in the vault with Boyd?'' i turned to face the two.''speaking of Boyd weren't you going to rescue him Erica and the mystery girl?'' looking at Scott and Derek waiting for an answer i could tell it wasn't gonna be the answer i was looking for.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter look forward to new updates coming soon. I am gonna try and upload at least two chapters a week if not more. Review would be nice and you guys can tell me ways to improve the story also i know this chapter was short but i plan on have longer chapters once more is known about Cora's character. Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two ! thanks for the reviews and i am glad you guys like it so far :)

''Well...'' Scott began to say but Derek cut him off ''We have Erica but she isn't in good condition.''

''And what about Boyd?'' i asked.

''He kinda escaped'' Scott said as Derek gave him a look.

''What the hell i thought you guys were rescuing them ? how did he escape?'' i asked with a confused look.

''Deucalion was starving them of the moon'' a voice said behind me.I looked over my shoulder and seen Peter standing there with Stiles.

''The vault was made out of a mineral which caused the moon light to scatter all over the room'' Scott spoke i looked back towards him.''Since Boyd,Erica and i guess Cora weren't able to transform for three full moons they went crazy once they seen the moon light'' he finished.

Still very confused i began to walk towards the couch and sat down .''How did Boyd and Cora escape though? couldn't you stop them ?'' i shot Derek and Scott a worried look.

''Well how did they ?'' Derek asked Scott with an angry tone in his voice.

''Allison broke the Mountain ash'' Scott stated in a low tone.

I gave him a confused look as i tried to comprehend all that i was being told.''Is Erica gonna be okay'' i gave Derek a worried look.

''I don't know yet ''Derek went to leave the room

I shot up and went to walk towards where Derek was leaving but was stopped by Scott.''Let him figure out what's wrong with her then we will go from there'' Scott told me while still holding onto my shoulder.

Scott's words kinda made me feel better after all Derek was the alpha even anyone could save Erica it would be him. My mind then went back to Boyd and for some odd reason mostly Cora '' We have to go find Cora''.As i let those words out Peter ,Scott and Stiles all stared at me. ''Boyd is also missing don't forget about him''Stiles said making me remember about Boyd. ''I know'' i shot back honestly i don't know why i didn't say his name something just made me think of i have never met the girl before but i was drawn to the thought of her.

''So are we gonna go look for them?'' i asked everyone

''We? you mean me Scott and peter'' Derek came back in the room.''Your still weak after all you have been through this week Isaac''.After Derek spoke those words i felt angry but i knew he was true i was in no condition to fight two moon starved wolf's and most likely an alpha pack looking for them to.

''Fine i am gonna go get some fresh air though, being inside all day isn't my thing'' o said heading to the door.''Don't do anything stupid Isaac '' i hear Derek say as i walked out.

As i stepped out the door and the cold night air hit me only one person came to my mind why ? why was i drawn to this girl? why couldn't i not stop thinking about a person i haven't even meet was one thing i knew for certain though i was gonna find her and that was a promise.

Well how did you guys like it ? i hope it was a good chapter yet again i am sorry its kinda short but the next chapter should be longer. As always reviews would be nice and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's chapter three i hope everyone likes it! i would like to thank jessicabuffie ,Wolflover1989 ,5daysofsummer and Jacky-daughterofHades for there kind reviews so i would like to thank everyone else who favorited and followed it as well it means allot. Also i know non of this happened on the show but in this story i am not gonna follow what happens on the some things in this story will be based off the show but not all. well enjoy this chapter :)

How do I find a girl when I don't even know what she looks like? Better yet what do I do when I find her ? Maybe this will work I thought to myself as I pulled my phone out. As I dialed Boyd's number I got ''_this number isn't available at this moment''_. Of course it wasn't and now I fell extremely dumb of me for trying.I felt a cold breeze hit my neck and decided to head back to Peters hide out to get my jacket I left out of no where I heard a loud bang.

At the sound of the bang I quickly turned around claws out.I knew I was in no position to fight but if I had to I was gonna defend my self. As I looked around to see what made the noise I seen a stray cat come out of behind a trash must have been what made the sound I told then I heard another bang which sent the cat had to be watching me but what was it?I walked towards where the sound was coming from I became nervous my body began to shake .

'Isaac...'' I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to face a girl about my age staring at me. Could this be Cora or could it be someone else? ''Cora?'' I asked not moving as i stared into the girls girl standing in front of me had really pretty eye's .I soon found myself lost in those eyes not able to say a she spoke up ''Yes'' we both walked towards each other .As we got closer i could see the scratches and cuts on your arm and face. I thought she was a werewolf like us? I thought to my self as we got we were an arms link away from each other she began to shake then see collapsed.I quickly caught her and held her in my her in my arms all i could think about was getting her to safety.

As I carried her I zoned ever thing out and began to I finally made it to Peter's downtown apartment I hoped she was okay. Right before I went to open the door she spoke ''Thank you''.As the words came out her mouth her eyes closed again and I rushed her inside. ''Derek ! Scott! Peter! Anyone!" I yelled three came running to where I was .''I found her or she found me'' I said with a worried look on my face.''Okay you can explain later,Lets just see if she is ok ''Derek said with a common my sister was unconscious i would be freaking out I thought to my I knew Derek cared about her i could just tell he just didn't wanna show it.

Two hours later

After what felt like for ever Derek and Peter came out to where me and Scott were waiting.''Is she gonna be okay?'' I asked right when i seen them.''They both are gonna be okay''Derek informed us. Both ? I thought to myself then i remembered we found Erica earlier.''That good now all we have to do is find Boyd.''Scott let out with a enthusiastic tone.''Yeah now we only have one blood thirsty werewolf to hunt down''Peter said with a small all just game me a look which made him stop laughing.''I think i am gonna go get some rest'' I said as i headed up stairs were i have been resting for the past week or so.

I hope this chapter was good and you enjoyed reading it. as always reviews,favorites and follows are very much appropriated :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4 enjoy :)_

_-knock knock-_

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my i looked over to the clock on the wall i thought to myself this better be to the fact that it was nearly two in the morning.I knew it was either Scott ,Derek or Peter but i was my surprise it was Cora.''Can i come in?''She asked with a playful smile.I just stood there my mind drew a blank then i finally just said ''sure'' and lead her into my room.

''Thanks for helping me when I was hurt''Cora said as I just looked into her eyes.''No problem it wasn't to much trouble'' I said with a smile.''So how are you feeling ?''I asked she didn't speak for a few moments which worried me.''Fine thanks to you''She said then she kissed me on the I sat there stunned she got up.''I better go rest somemore''she said with a smile ''Thanks agian''she said then she that really just happen I thought to course it was only a kiss on my forehead but still .I brushed it off then headed back to bed.

_-Beep beep-_

''Great i have school'' I groaned out loud as I shut my alarm off.I couldn't sleep much after Cora left I know her kiss on my forehead was just to say thanks but in all honestly I kinda like like oh she is a cool girl but more like I like like her as in I love I thought this things Derek walked in to my room.''So your going to school right?''Derek asked questioning me.''Yeah why wouldn't I''I shout back as I got out of bed.''I don't know how do you feel?''He asked with a raised eyebrow.''I am fine ,How Cora?''I asked ''you went looking for her didn't you?''He asked back.''No not really..''I lied back hoping he won't notice.''Don't lie to me Isaac'' He shout back in a more angry tone.''Why would I lie''I said as I garbed clean clothes ''now if you don't mind i need a shower'' I said then heading for the door.''Don't forget she is my sister'' Derek said as he stopped me.''I know'' I looked at him and smiled as i walked out I knew he cared. After my shower I got ready for school and then headed out.

_-Later after I drive to school-_

Getting out of my car I could sense Scott and Stiles I headed there way.''Hey Scott is there some strange sense you feel right now?''I asked him totally ignoring Stiles.''Yeah them''He moitened towards to guys who kinda looked like they were twins.''Those are the guys who chased me and that girl''I said with a concerned look on my face.''Were gonna have to be careful then''Scott said then the bell rang and we headed for we headed into the school I looked back and noticed the twins looking right at me ever they wanted we had to figure out what and why.

First period went by fast and I soon found my self in English I was gone there must have gotten a new teacher because I didn't recognize her. ''Lahey .Isaac Lahey right?'' she asked as I enter the room.''Yeah I have been absent ''I said as she got up and pointed to an open seat where I could sit,''You didn't miss much but we started reading this book''She said as she handed me a book.''Read chapters 1 through 5 then work on the packet ''She said heading back to her rest of the class went by slow I finished reading fast so I started doing the I was finishing up I heard voice's from the hallway they were talking about a missing girl I recognized Stiles voice so he must have been talking to his dad or someone but who was the missing girl? I knew it wasn't my problem or at least not yet so i decided when I see Scott and Stiles later I won't ask them who she is.

So there is chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed as always review ,favorite and follow enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 i hope you guys enjoy !

The first few class's flew by very quick if I may say came English class came I knew we had gotten a new English teacher from what Stiles and Scott told me but I didn't except what I was maybe in her mid twenty's probably around Derek's age and to be honest she wasn't that bad not a beautiful as Cora but she was ok looking. I also noticed that she could handle her self very well maybe I'll have to hook her up with Derek.

Half way through English I caught a smell I knew it was Cora but why is she at the school?Derek must know I thought to my self I pulled out my phone and was just about to text him when grabbed my phone.''No texting in my class you can have it back after class" she said as she went back to her desk and put my phone in her I thought to my self now time passed before I thought of a plan.I raised my hand and asked to go to the .Blake said I could but told me to hurry back .I agreed and made my way out into the empty hallway.

I soon caught Cora's sent again and followed lead me down the hallway to the left then down a flight of stairs then another right then to the gym.I looked around to see if I could see her but I just seen coach yelling at some around I came face to face with the must have snuck up on me when I was looking for Cora.''Looking for someone?''One of them asked.''I might be but its none of your business'' I fired back.''Oh your gonna be like that Lahey''the other one said.''how do you know my last name? who are you'' I asked as I took a step back.''If you must know I am Aiden ''The one who first asked if I was looking for someone said.''And I am Ethan'' The other one said.''Great now that we know each other get out of my way''I said as I went to grabbed my shoulder ''Were watching you''He said then let me go.

As I walked back to class I thought what could that mean there watching me ? why and what did they want ?.I cleared my mind as I made it back to 's room she probably would be furious with me that I was gone so long but as I hand her the hall pass she just smiled.I sat down in my seat and just thought over what all just happened from smelling Cora's sent to my encounter with the ever they wanted I knew it was most likely not good.I decided to forget about everything and just focus on my class work I'll figure everything else out later.

The bell rang which symbolized the end of class I gathered my things and went to leave.''Isaac wait'' I turned around to see who was standing in the front of the room.''Yeah ?'' I asked making my way towards her.I knew what she was probably gonna say and I was ready to make a lie .''I noticed you were gone awhile earlier and I was wondering if you were okay?''She caught me off guard I thought she was gonna be mad at me but instead she was worried.I gave a small smile and said ''Yeah I am fine just had to use the bathroom''.She smiled ''Okay good I thought you were sick or something''.''You can go now I don't want you to be late to your next class''she said as she made her way to her that moment i remembered my phone she had taken earlier in the class.''Umm thank you but I think you still have my phone'' I said .''Oh yeah almost forgot here'' she handed me my phone with a smile.''Thank you''I said with a smile and headed out the classroom into the hallway.

So that was chapter 5 I know none of that happened in the show but like I said before I am not following the show really. Well i hope you enjoyed and as always favorite's follows and reviews are very much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here is Chapter 6 I know its short but I have been really busy the last few days and the next Chapter will be longer. Enjoy :)

Later after school

''Listen Derek they are up to something''I said as I followed Derek into the hideout.

''Yeah they wanna kill us''Peter said sarcastically seating on the couch.

''I know but what do you want me to 's no way we can beat a full pack of alpha's with just me and Scott at full strength''Derek snapped back.

''You could always make more werewolf's''Peter said with a blank look.

Me and Derek just looked at him yes there was truth to that but that's not how Derek wanted to do this.

''We will just have to wait and see what they do''Scott came in and said.

Scott's phone rang he looked down and answered it.''Yeah ? what they found what okay I'll be right there.''He hung the phone up.

''Stile's said they found a body ''Scott said looking around the room.

''Looks like they made there move''Peter said with a grin as he left the room.

''Alright Scott and Isaac go figure out as much as you can ''Derek ordered

Me and Scott went to leave then I remembered what happened at school.I soon shook that thought out of my mind Derek had enough on his mind right now I didn't need to bug him over nothing.

Scott and Isaac drive to meet Stiles.

''So what do they think happened ?''I asked eyebrow raised.

''There not sure yet''Stiles said with a worried look.''So whats the plan?''He asked.

''Plan?'' Both me and Isaac said looking at Stiles.

''Yeah what does Derek wanna do about this,people are dyeing and he is the alpha here he has to have a plan.''Stiles had an angry tone in his voice.

''You okay?''Scott asked while I just stood there.

''No the person they found was Heather''Stiles finally let out .

''I am so sorry''Scott said as he put his arm around his best friend.

At that moment I caught Cora's sent this is weird I thought to my self ,first I caught her sent at school and now here in the middle of the woods.

''I gotta go sorry for your lose''I said as I rushed off to find Derek.I didn't even wait for a reply before I was gone.I didn't wanna just leave them there Stiles probably was an emotional wreck due to the fact that his childhood friend is dead. But I just need to find Derek and I am sure Stiles will be okay he does have Scott after all.

''Derek?''I yelled out as I made it to the now quiet I didn't hear an answer I became worried.''Derek? are you in here?''I called out again still no I went to get my phone to call him Cora appeared. ''Have you seen Derek?''I asked her but she didn't answer.''Are you okay?''I asked with a worried just like that she was gone okay now this is really weird .First I can smell her everywhere now I am seeing thing I really need to find Derek.

Okay so that was Chapter 6 what did you think ? Yet again I am sorry it was so short next one will be always follows ,reviews and favorites are very much appreciated. I hope you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7 ! I hope you guys like it :)

After looking for Derek for what felt like forever I finally found he was in no mood to talk.''Derek I need to ask you something'' I said as I approached him.''Unless it's a plan to stop the alpha pack then I don't wanna hear it'' He snapped as he walked away and disappeared.''guess I have to go find someone else'' said softly .

The way Derek blew me off kinda made me mad but then again he did have a lot on his mind at the I decided to go to the next person I thought could help let me tell you that was a bad Idea.

''Come on Peter I need your help'' I said as I watched Peter ignore me.

''Why would I help you ?''He asked back.

''Because were a pack'' I shot back.

''Fine i'll help you this one time now what do you need'' He said with a pissed off tone.

''Well I have had weird things happen recently'' I began to say but then Peter cut me off.''Really you just realized that now?''He asked sarcastically.

''No not like that I mean I can smell and see things that aren't there'' I said.

''Like?''He asked curiously.

''I can smell Cora and I seen her earlier and she just disappeared like she wasn't even there.''When I finished Peter put his hand on my shoulder.''Seems like you have a little crush'' He said staring me he mad because I liked her or was he mad about something else.''Now next time you wanna talk about something make sure it's worth my time'' He said then Peter wasn't much help.I can't believe I thought he was gonna be any but it was worth a try.

Since Peter wasn't much help I decided to go to the only person left he will be more of a help than Derek and Peter I arrived at Scott's house I waited on his porch for a few moments before I about 10 seconds his mom answered the door.''Oh hey Isaac how are you ?''She asked with a big smile.''I am good how about you'' I said smiling back.''Ive been good just busy with work and all ,so how can I help you Scott didn't tell me you were stopping by tonight'' She said.''I am actually looking for Scott I need to talk to him about something is he home ?''I asked hoping he was because I didn't know who to go to next if he wasn't.'he should be let me go and get him come in'' She said leading me into their living room.

Waiting for Scott to come down I began to thing I thought about was how weird it was for Scott's mom to know about werewolves ,hunters and everything my father knew about what I am I don't know how I would handle I guess its a good thing he is dead I don't have to worry about that kind of I kinda still cared about my dad he wasn't always the ass hole he my mom and brother passed away he was a good I guess after their passing it sent him over the edge and he took it out on I think would things have turned out different if my mom and brother were I be in the situation I am now? Would I ever have accepted or even have met Derek? As those thoughts raced through my head Scott and his mom must have come down because I felt a hand on my shoulder which startled me.I looked up and seen Scott looking down at me .

So that was Chapter 7 I hope all you guys liked it,Do you think Scott can help him ? Let me know in the always reviews ,follow and favorite's are very much make me feel like my writing is good even thought I think it's not most of the I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8 ! and something tells me you guys are gonna like this I hope you do at least. Enjoy reading it.

After telling Scott I needed to talk to him he led me up to his room and closed the was very calm then he asked ''So what is it?''. As he sat on his bed I grabbed a seat on a rolling computer chair.''I can see and smell people who aren't there'' I let out after a few seconds. He just looked at me then spoke up ''Is it like there right there then just vanish?''.''Yeah actually just like that'' I said looking at him curiously.''Is this one person or more than one?'' He asked get up from his bed. ''It Cora '' I don't know why but I felt like telling someone how I felt about her. ''Ever since I first seen her she is all I think about'' I added looking at Scott.''I felt the same about Allison'' He let out with a sigh. ''Does Derek know you like her?'' Scott asked. ''Well not really but I think he might'' I said. Scott rubbed the top of his head with his head ''Do you think its a good idea to tell him first?'' He asked looking towards me. ''I tried he said his was busy with the alpha's so that's why I came to you'' I said trying not to sound like I was desperate but I kinda really was. ''I see .. I got it maybe you need to go talk to Cora and then both go to Derek'' Scott said with a serious look. ''How am I supposed to find her ?'' I asked . ''You will be able to find her '' He said. I went to get up and say thank you for the advice he gave me but Scott interrupted ''No problem now go find her'' He said with a smile. I nodded and headed out the door.

leaving Scott's house I became nervous. Scott's words went through my head as I walked down the quiet street ''You have to tell her'' I said out loud. I knew it was the best thing to do so I headed off to go find Cora. I smelled the air and quickly caught her sent. It was a beautiful sent one I could pick out of a crowd anywhere. Scott was right finding her wasn't gonna be a problem. I soon tracked her to of all places the burnt down Hale house. Derek left the house after the alpha's arrived so I haven't been here in days weeks actually. Watching Cora from behind a tree I seen her walk up to the front door and put her hand on it. Could she tell that the alpha's left there mark there? I asked my self. Still watching I seen her take her hand off the door and run it along the siding of the abounded house. She seemed like she was trying to bring back memories. She reached the end of the porch and looked out into the woods. ''You can come out now Isaac '' She yelled out. How did she know it was me I thought of as I came out from where I was hiding.

I meet her at the front steps to the house where she sat down and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did and just sat quietly till she spoke up. ''You know this house used to be so beautiful'' She turned and looked at me. ''I bet it was'' I said quietly back . Derek never spoke of the old house before other than it was burnt down. ''But now look at it'' Sadness began to come through her voice. I moved closer to her and said with a soft tone ''Yeah its a shame''. She nodded seeming to agree with my last statement. Then she moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest. ''Sometimes I wonder if there's any good left in this world'' She said quietly looking up at me. Her eyes seemed to take me away to happier times when my whole family was alive. My mom brother and even my father. My flashback was soon ended when I felt something. It was Cora's lips on mine she was kissing me. I kissed back then she pulled away and smiled. ''I really like you Isaac you're a good guy'' She said with a smile. ''I try to be '' I said back with a playful smile. ''I like you too'' I said as I put my arm around her and held her. ''Good'' she whispered into my ear. Now that telling her how I felt was over with and surprisingly she liked me back. Now came the hard part telling Derek.

So there was Chapter 8 :) I hopped you liked the ending ! As always reviews,favorites and follows are much appreciated. enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9 I hope you like it :)

As me and Cora began to walk back to where we thought Derek would be we began to talk. ''So how did you and Derek first meet?'' She asked with a smile. ''While I was working at the graveyard one day he just showed up'' I said not looking at her but instead looking in front of me. ''Oh'' She said then it was quiet for a while. Breaking the silence I spoke up ''So why did you come back to beacon hills?''. After I asked the question she stopped walking it was like she was thinking of something to say. ''I heard there was a new alpha and that it was a Hale..'' I cut her off before she could finish ''Yeah that would be Derek'' we both let out a small laugh. ''Yeah anyway I came back but before I could find Derek the alpha pack caught me and locked me away with Boyd and Erica'' She said as she began to walk again. Walken faster I caught up with her ''you gonna stick around ?'' I asked hoping she would say yes. ''I think I might'' She said with a playful smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. Yes I thought to myself I really wanted to know her better and maybe date her if Derek allowed of course.

Finally we arrived at the hideout but Derek was nowhere to be found and neither was Peter. This was odd because usually one or both were always here. ''I guess there out '' Cora said as she let out a sigh. ''Yeah'' I added siting down on the couch. ''Do you wanna wait for them?'' she asked. ''Its up to you '' I said ''if you have some where to go we can talk to Derek some other time'' I added. ''Yeah I kinda have to go visit someone but we will talk to him later'' she said heading towards the door. She turned around as she reached the door. ''Don't worry I'll be back'' She said as she walked out the door. ''Okay catch you later'' I called out as I sat back in the couch.

With Cora gone I was all alone in the hideout. I was kinda used to being alone and not having anyone around. It was nice and quite it gave me time to think. My mind began to drift to all different things one moment I was thinking of Cora then the next I was thinking about what I was gonna say to Derek. After seating alone for sometime I pulled my phone out to see if anyone wanted to hangout. But then I realized the only people who were my friends were either busy or not around. As I looked through my phone's contacts a name caught my eye Allison. The crazy this is I don't even remember getting her number so how was it in my phone. She wasn't really my friend either so I just turned my phone off and threw it next to me . I closed my eye's and I soon found my self asleep.

''Isaac!'' I opened my eyes to see Scott and Stiles standing over me. ''What can't you tell I was sleeping'' I snapped at the two. ''Sorry sour wolf jr'' Stiles teased ''shut up'' I said back up standing up and letting out a small yawn. ''Have you seen Derek ? '' Scott asked I shook my head. ''I haven't seen him since earlier this afternoon before I went to your house'' I told Scott. ''So you didn't talk to him about what we talked about? '' He asked ''No I haven't'' I said back. ''Hello I am still here '' Stiles said waving his hands . We both just gave him a look like we know he was still there. ''Why did you ask if I knew where Derek was anyway?'' I asked Scott. ''Stiles thinks he found a pattern with all the killings'' Scott said as Stiles stood there with a grin on his face like he was happy he finally did something. ''Well I haven't seen him but if I do I'll tell him you were looking for him now if you don't mind I am gonna go back to sleep'' I said as I sat back down on the couch. ''Okay'' both Scott and Stiles said before leaving . Sometimes I wonder how Scott can put up with Stiles all the time because if it was me I would of left him awhile ago. I layed back down resting my head on the arm of the couch and feel back asleep.

So that was chapter 9 :) what do you guys think ? I hope you guys liked it . As always reviews , favorites and follows are very much appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10 ! enjoy :)

opening my eyes I sat up and could hear the rain falling out side. I pulled my phone out to see what time it was. I soon found out that it was three A.M. Getting up I made my way to the window. The rain was coming down at a steady pace. Even though it was raining I could still see the moon it was a half-moon tonight. Looking up at it I realized how beautiful it was. After looking out the window for a while I opened my phone again and texted Derek real quick to see if he was around. Waiting for his text back I decided to text someone I never thought I would.

Text Message conversation.

Me- Hey it's Isaac what are you up to

Allison- Oh hey Isaac I am not doing anything why? And how did you get my number?

Me- I don't know it was just in my phone, and I was wondering if you might wanna hangout?

Allison- Umm okay meet me in ten at the school ?

Me- Sure I'll see you then

End of conversation.

So I don't know why I am doing this but I am meeting Allison I told my self as I grabbed my hoodie. Putting it on I said out loud ''Were just gonna talk now biggie''. I knew I liked Cora and not Allison but I have nothing to do so why not try to be friends with Allison. I pulled my hood over my head and headed out the door.

I guess I got to the school before her which surprised me so I went and sat on a curb and waited for her. I would really rather have been with Cora but since she was with someone I don't know who but she was busy so I need something to do. A black suv pulled up and the window rolled down. It was Allison with a smile she said ''Why don't you come seat in the car so you don't get wet'' I nodded as I opened the door. ''So..'' Allison said still with a smile ''whats new '' she added. ''Nothing much'' I said as I looked out the window. ''So why did you wanna me up ?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. ''I was alone and felt like talking to someone'' I said still looking out the window. Allison just sat there probably thinking of something to say but before she could say anything I spoke up ''How did you tell your dad you and Scott liked each other ?'' even though we weren't in the same situation maybe she could help me with talking to Derek. ''I kinda didn't '' Allison said with a chuckle. ''Why who do you like ?'' She finished with a smile. ''Cora Derek's sister'' I said finally turning to face Allison. ''Oh yeah Scott told me she showed up from what he told me she seems nice''. ''Yeah but I don't know how to tell Derek I like her'' Allison nodded as I spoke. ''Me and Cora were gonna tell him together tonight but no one can find Derek'' I added. ''Yeah Scott also told me he was looking for Derek'' Allison said. ''Just tell Derek how much you really like Cora'' Allison said as she started her car and started to back out. ''Where are we going ?'' I asked as we started to drive away from the school ''To find Derek'' she said . I just sat back something is telling me this isn't gonna be good I told myself.

So that was chapter 10 ! I can't believe I have wrote ten chapters already. I really appropriate all the reviews and everything everyone has been leaving. It makes me happy knowing people enjoy my work :)


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11 :) sorry it took so long to update I had writers block :( and sorry this chapter is short . Well enjoy :)

As me and Allison drove around looking for Derek there was a silence. I have no idea why I called her and even more why she is helping me. After driving around for a while and not finding Derek we drove back to the school. ''Thanks '' I said as I went to open the door. ''Wait'' Allison said ''Don't tell Scott I was with you''. ''I won't '' I said as I left her car and made it back to the hideout. It stopped raining but it was still cold and the wind began to pick up. Some part of me began to think why Allison didn't want me to tell Scott. Would he have gotten jealous that I was with her. I don't get why he would it wasn't like we did anything really so if he was jealous it would be his problem.

Making it to the hideout I heard voice's so I slowly went up to the door and pressed my head against the door. Listen to the people inside I could hear multiple heartbeats and one sounded like the person was gonna die. ''You want me to kill my pack?'' At that I took my head from the door and backed away. I knew that voice and it was Derek. But who was he talking to? I wanted to find out but I knew I would probably cause more trouble than help so I began to run.

Why I began to run I don't know but I kept running till I reached the old Hale house. Catching my breath my looked around making sure no one was around I walked in . ''Hello Isaac'' I heard a voice to my right and I froze. ''Don't be scared I am here to help'' The voice began to walk towards me. ''I seen you with that Hunter girl earlier'' I felt a person's sharp nail run across my neck. ''Who are you ?'' I asked making sure not to moving. ''I think you already know who I am'' I figured out by the sound of the voice that the person must have been a female. ''Now just calm down and I can help you'' the voice said. The next thing I remember I lost concussions.

Waking up I found myself on a table with a sharp pain on my neck. ''Don't move'' Allison's voice said ''Where am I?'' I asked. Why was Allison here and what happened to the other girl ? ''Your in my garage now be quiet'' Allison hissed while helping me sit up. ''But why'' I asked holding onto my neck it hurt and I felt a cut. ''I found you out side of the Hale house'' Allison said as she looked at the cut on my neck. ''Thanks for helping me again '' I said then letting out a small gasp as she cleaned the cut. ''It looks like someone was trying to hurt you'' She said still cleaning the wound ''Don't worry about the cut it will heal on its own'' I said. ''Not this one now sit still '' She ordered ''Do you remember anything ?'' She asked . ''I just remember there being a girl and then I fainted.'' As I spoke she looked at me with a worried look. ''Do you know who she was ? '' she asked I shook my head.

Okay I know this chapter kinda sucked but I felt like I need to update. As always reviews, favorites and follows are very much appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

Here is Chapter 12 enjoy :)

Allison and I walked out of her garage and to the end of her driveway. ''Thanks'' I whispered she just nodded as to say no problem. But she saved me Allison Argent saved me Isaac Lahey I owed her my life. ''The cut should heal just don't do any hard working'' Allison said smiling as she turned and walked back to her house. Watching to make sure she made it into her house safely after I knew she did I headed off.

After walking back to the hideout and entering.

''I need you out tonight'' Derek's words sounded like they weren't real. ''But I ..'' before I could finish what I was gonna say Derek cut me off ''I have Cora and Peter here I can't have you here just leave'' He shouted. I tried to reason with him but it was no use ''Just leave'' He yelled as he throw a glass over my head. I just stared at him for a second and then grabbed my bags and walked out. If he didn't want me here I won't be here I said to my self.

Without a place to stay I walked for a couple of blocks then the rain came back. ''Fucking fantastic'' I said out loud. Not only did I have nowhere to go but now it was raining again and I was gonna get soaked. Thinking of what to do two names came to my mind. One was Allison but I highly doubt even if she would help me that her dad would let her. The other person was Scott hopefully I could stay at his house even if it was just for tonight.

As I made my way into Scott's house it felt weird. I knew I should have called first or something but I was soaking wet and I needed to get out of the rain. Walking up the stairs and to his room I figured out he was home alone. His mother must have been at work or out because I could only sense him. Taking a gulp I knocked on his shut door. ''Come in mom'' I heard him call back not waiting for him to open the door I opened it. As I slowly walked in Scott's face turned to surprise he stared at me for a couple of seconds then I broke the silence ''I was wondering if I could ask a favor'' I said as water dripped from my wet body. ''Um sure what is it Isaac'' Scott said with a worried tone. ''I need a place to stay and I was wondering If ..'' Scott cut me off ''Sure you can stay here'' He said walking me to the bathroom. ''Here's a towel get dried off then we will talk'' He said as he tossed me a clean towel I just nodded.

First I dried off my hair when that was dry I tool my clothes off and dried the rest of my self and then changed into a clean outfit. The whole time I thought of how Derek kicked me out he reminded me so much of my dad tonight and I don't know why he was acting like he was. Either he knows about me and Cora or I did something else wrong and if I did I don't recall it. ''What ever let him be mad '' I muttered to myself as I threw my shirt on and headed for Scott's room. After filling in Scott about what went down he was surprised just like I was . ''Okay you can crash on the couch for tonight'' Scott said ''I'll text my mom and let her know your here'' He said as we both walked into his living room. I sat on the couch and before I knew it I nodded off and passed out into a dead sleep.

That was Chapter 12 I hope you liked it ! Reviews,Follows and favorites are very much appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

Here is chapter 13 !

''You ready for school ? '' Scott called out as he came down stairs. ''Yeah'' I said as I finished my last bite of my cereal . Heading out the door I put my empty bowl in the sink and I made my way to where Scott was standing. ''So we gonna walk to school?'' I asked confused cause I didn't see a car. ''No we are gonna take my bike '' Scott said pointing to a green dirt bike laid against a wall. ''Your gonna seat on the back'' Scott said as he could tell I was still confused. ''Okay'' I said as I grabbed the helmet Scott was holding out for me.

After a very awkward ride to school I said my good bye's to Scott and hoped I wouldn't come across the twins. Walking through the halls I seen Boyd I nodded to him and he did the same. I haven't really talked to Boyd since he came back but he hasn't talked to me either. As I walked into english I took my seat and got ready for class. My phone soon vibrated and I took it out It was a message from Allison.

Text

Allison - Hey how's the healing?

Me - Really good actually thanks for the other night again.

At that I put my phone back in my pocket because I heard coming. ''Turn to chapter two and read till chapter four'' said as she wrote it on the board. Turning to Chapter two I began to read. I read for a good ten minutes before I felt my phone vibrate. I knew if I checked it would take my phone so I decided to let it wait till next period. It was probably Allison saying you're welcome or something nothing big. After finishing the chapters assigned I sat and waited for the bell to ring. It did and as me and everyone exited the class I pulled out my phone and checked the message It was from Cora .

Text

Cora - Hey wanna meet later and get some food or something ?

Me - Sure meet me at the dinner by the school at 8.

Cora - Deal :)

So it looks like I have a date tonight I said to my self as I made it to my next class. The rest of school went by fast all I could think about was my what I call a date later with Cora. I haven't seen her in like two days so it will be nice to see her again. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight I thought as me and Scott rode home. ''Hey Scott I'll catch you later I have something to do tonight'' I told Scott and then left not waiting for his answer.I arrived at the dinner really early I didn't want anything to go wrong. After the waitress walked me to my table I sat and waited. It wasn't even five minutes then I seen Cora walk in. She walked over to me and smiled '' I guess we both decided to come early'' . I gave a small smile back and chuckled ''Yeah I guess so''. I singled for her to seat down and she did so far so good I said in my mind. ''So what can I get you two'' The waitress said ''Ill have a salad and a water'' Cora said then I said ''Ill take a coke and a burger''. The waitress nodded and left ''A salad really'' I asked jokingly to Cora she just laughed and said '' I may be a werewolf but I still like salads''.

that was Chapter 13 I hope you liked it :) Follows , favorites and reviews are very much appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

''So Isaac how have you been the last few days'' Cora asked as we waited for our food. ''I have been good'' I lied knowing if I told her about meeting up with Allison she might get mad. Even though I knew I liked Cora and not Allison Cora might take it the wrong way. ''Thats good'' Cora's words brought me back from my thoughts. ''What have you been up to'' I asked raising an eyebrow. ''Spending time with an old friend'' Cora said. ''Oh sounds like a good time'' I said trying not to sound to jealous. I am not the jealous kind of guy but something about Cora and this mysterious old friend bothers me. Our food came and we began to eat.

''So you just been hanging with an old friend nothing else?'' I asked before takeing a bite out of my burger. ''Well me Derek and Peter have thought of plans '' Cora said before sipping her water.I knew what the plans were for the alpha pack but if they didn't wanna have me involved I didn't care. ''You been staying with Scott ?'' She asked which made me look at her, ''Yeah I really had no were else to go'' I said still look at her. ''You know Derek didn't mean what he did he is really going through a lot'' Cora said before going back to her salad. ''Yeah I know'' I said going back to my food.

After finishing our meal we paid the bill and went to the parking lot. ''I had a good time see you later'' Cora said with a smile. ''Wait '' I said as I grabbed her arm ''I forgot to do this'' I finished as I pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed back then smiled and walked away. Walking the other way I began to zone off into my own thoughts. Tonight was a good night I really enjoyed my dinner with Cora and the kiss was great.

Walking at a steadily pace I began my walk home. It was a cool summer night there wasn't much breeze but it feel nice when it did come. Not many people were out but the ones that were seemed like they were in a rush and didn't wanna be bothered. Making it to the block where Scott's and I guess my house is I paused at the corner. Standing at the corner I listened quietly to the families in there homes and yards. Not much was going on so I stopped and began to walk towards the house but then I paused when I heard her voice. It was Allison and I guess she was here talking to Scott. But what were they talking about I slowly made my way into the house and sat on the couch in the living room trying to listen as Scott and Allison talked upstairs. I couldn't hear much but thankfully I didn't hear anything about the meetings me and her have had in the past week. I quickly ducked down and hide as Allison made her way down the stair and out the door. I waited till I heard her car start and pull away. When she drove off I went upstairs and found Scott in his room. ''You Okay'' I asked ''Yeah I am fine how was your evening '' Scott asked back. ''It was great'' I said ''I'll talk to you later I think I am gonna go to bed night Isaac'' Scott said as he laid down in his bed. ''Night Scott'' I said as I left the room.


End file.
